


Brightest Star [rp ad included]

by BabyBearNini



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, bts roleplay, bts rp, discord rp, exo roleplay, exo rp, idk what im doing, im finally free for the summer, kkt rp, monsta x roleplay, monsta x rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBearNini/pseuds/BabyBearNini
Summary: Kyungsoo liked to deny a lot of things, but the thing he wished to hide most was his love for Kim Jongin.[rp details inside and in the next chap!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this has a literary work, so I hope this isn’t deleted!
> 
> I’m looking for roleplay partners and new friends,for BTS, Monsta X, and EXO! I typically write as Jungkook for BTS, I.M. for Monsta X and Kyungsoo for EXO, and I’m looking for people to make a gc with (separate groups, 1 for BTS, 1 for EXO, and a server for Monsta X)! I’m also available for one-on-ones and I have a plotlist for such! (If you need another platforms for one-on-ones, leave a comment!)
> 
> For those who have messaged me or whose threads I have not replied to, I’m sorry, I lost all my chats and I can’t get to them!! Please just let me know if you’d still like to write! :<
> 
> My kkt id is wonderlessmijie, you can message me for more details or leave a comment and I’ll reply to it as quick and immediate as I could! As for discord, leave it below so I may reach you!
> 
> BTS MEMBERS NEEDED (kkt gc):  
> Taehyung  
> Jimin  
> Hoseok  
> Namjoon  
> Yoongi  
> Seokjin
> 
> EXO MEMBERS NEEDED (kkt gc):  
> Sehun  
> Jongin  
> Jongdae  
> Chanyeol  
> Baekhyun  
> Junmyeon  
> Yixing  
> Minseok  
> Luhan  
> Zitao  
> Yifan
> 
> MONSTA X MEMBERS NEEDED (Discord server)  
> Shownu  
> Minhyuk  
> Kihyun  
> Hyungwon  
> Jooheon
> 
> Enjoy!

  Streetlights were lit, illuminating the dark crossroad he walked through. Stars glimmered in the night sky, beautifully embellished with celestial bodies. Sterling brown eyes skimmed through the streets, wind blowing silky brown strands of hair towards his face. "Goddamn, Nini." Do Kyungsoo grumbled, squinting at the bright screen of his cellphone. He didn't even know what he was doing outside, with the cold, windy air and the dark surroundings, guided by the stars. "You're so damn mean, making me fall in love with you."

"Fall in love with who?"

The smaller male jumped, nearly dropping his phone from the shock. "Cha-Chanyeol?!" Kyungsoo whips his head and turns to face his hyung, his owlish eyes wide and blinking repeatedly. His surprise could not be contained at all, and it was obvious he was in disbelief.

The aforementioned taller gave a light smirk, raising a brow. "In the flesh. What's up, Soo?" Park Chanyeol was dressed in a black turtleneck and distressed jeans, white sneakers on his feet. A bucket hat crowned his head and with a look of such, the idol certainly looked like a model.

"I... You... Y-You didn't hear anything!" He stammered, pointing an accusing finger at the rapper. "Right?!" Because if the other did hear everything... then Kyungsoo was surely and absolutely fucked, especially with the older's big, fat mouth.

Chanyeol only snickered, relaxing his features. "Oh, I heard everything, Kyungsoo-ah. Falling in love with Kim Jongin, hm? Seems so tempting to tell hi-mmph!" At the sound of the third man's name, Kyungsoo immediately lunges to clamp a hand over Chanyeol's mouth, the other having an almost vice-like grip on his throat. "Say it again, dimwit."

There was a rustle of leaves coming from right behind where they were, but the other paid no mind to it, because this was his reputation of being an emotionless little shit at stake.

"But what you're saying is a lie! That's not true.. not in the slightest." He retorted, a light blush dusting his cheeks, which thankfully could not be seen due to the dark.

"Not true, huh? I've seen the way you've looked at him with those eyes of yours." He said coolly, finally managing to pull the younger's hands away from him and hold his wrists so he wouldn't start another attack.

"And how have I l-looked at him?" 

"As if you wanted to go to him. Wanted to become his. Wanted him to love you forever and ever." Chanyeol replied with a subtle smirk, going behind the other male and wrapping his arms around his waist as he leans in. His hot breath fanned her neck as he whispers, 

"But if that's a lie, you'll be mine, right, baby~?"

Kyungsoo gasped, scrambling away from him. It took him every inch of his willpower to just avoid kicking him right on the groin. "Park fucking Chanyeol!" 

"Yes, Soo?" He regained his composure, smoothening the creases of his clothes. An amused smile still graces his lips nonetheless, though he knew Kyungsoo was already plotting his murder. Baekhyun'd have to save him, then.

"You're an idiot. I will not love you, and I did not, do not, and will never love Kim Jongin. Ever." He glared, stomping off.

Cue the sound of Jongin’s breaking heart.

Seeing the coast was clear, the aforementioned male stepped out of the bushes, tears glistening his cheeks.

"So he doesn't love me, huh? To think that I've loved him from the very start." His voice cracked, a heartwrenching sob escaping his lips. "It's breaking me, Hyungie!"

Chanyeol only groaned and walked to the dancer, hitting his head. "Even you're an idiot. Didn't you know that he loves you and he just said that to hide his goddamn embarrassment?!"

"W-What?" Jongin muttered in disbelief, looking up at the other male. “But-“

"You're really an idiot, Nini. You're being so melodramatic, you can't even realize that Soo’s denial was false and merely an act to save himself. A facade. How stupid of you." The taller male teased, pinching the other's cheek.

    "Wait, so... he... really-"

    "Yes, cut it out!" Chanyeol hissed, slapping a hand to his forehead. He was absolutely tempted to smack some sense into Jongin right now. "He loves you, now go get him, fool."

      Jongin blinked, then chortled lightly and nodded. "Thanks, Yeol." He poked the other’s chest, chuckling. "I'll go to him now, take care!" He walked away, grinning to himself as he decided to go to his true love.

He didn't forget to slap and squeeze Chanyeol’s (fine) ass.

The taller inhales sharply, growling lowly as he felt his face burn. 

"Kim fucking Jongin!!!"

~•~

"Damn you, Kim Jongin." The male vocalist rested on the grassy terrain, knees hugged against his chest. "If only I never met you, I wouldn't have felt this way ever again." He mumbles.

      "So it's really going to be like that, huh..?"

      The familiar voice reaches his ears, and he stood up, turning to face the dancer he had always admired.

      "J-Jongin..?"

       The male smiled weakly, reaching a trembling hand out to caress the smaller’s cheek, but on instinct, Kyungsoo slaps it away. Jongin laughed brokenly and bitterly, tears brimming those beautiful eyes of his. Such a melodic sound, laced with sadness.

      "I see it's really going to be that way, Soo." 

      The male could not do anything except laugh nervously, slowly backing away. "O-Oh, look at the time! It's getting late so I'd better go!" He ran away. Kyungsoo, fucking coward.

       Jongin held his wrist, afraid of letting go. He didn’t want to. He’d never.

       The shorter looked back to find his wrist in Jongin’s shaky grasp. "Jongin, let g-go...."

       "Not until I tell you that I love you, Do Kyungsoo."

        He widened his eyes, clear liquid rolling down his cheeks. Tears. Jongin walked closer to him, his steps hesitant, and cups his cheek with a hand, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb.

      "Y'know, I've had an interest in you since the very start. When you walked into the dorm that day, with the shirt and skinny jeans and your hair all tousled up, I couldn't help but stare. When we met each other by the recording studio, when we had an English session in the rooms, all those moments, I've cherished them. Your laugh, your smile, your tears, your everything, and you're everything to me. Please accept my love, Kyungsoo." He murmured faintly.

      Jongin never expected what had happened next.

     Kyungsoo pulled Jongin by the collar and kissed him roughly, him returning the action in the same manner as they didn't decide and want to let go. Salt mingled with the taste of their lips. They were each other's life support, they could not bear losing each other, as they could never help but fall in love.

      They fell onto the grass, and they pulled away, gasping for air. Smiling at each other and gazing into each another's eyes, Kyungsoo decided to speak up.

     "You're such an idiot, Nini."

     The said male’s breath was caught in his throat and he pretended to take offense to this statement, a hand pressed against his chest. "Excuse me?! You're the one who tried to deny your love for me!"

     The male was at loss for words, owlish eyes wide with curiosity and shock. "H-How'd you-"

     "Chanyeol."

     "Damn him." He whined, pouting. "Were you hiding?"

     "Yeah, behind a bush."

     Kyungsoo hides his face into Jongin’s chest as he laughed and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I’m going to kill him. Slowly. Draw out his pain and agony.”

     "You're adorable, love." He whispered fondly, looking down at him and kissing the top of his head.

    "I know, Nini. Let’s.. let’s head home? For cuddles?”

    "Okay,” He replies, a serene smile gracing his lips as he nods slowly. “Okay, let’s do just that.”

The night sky was illuminated with stars, and the only thing that lit Jongin’s life was Kyungsoo, the brightest star in the night sky.


	2. rp ad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RP Ad for Monsta X here hehe!

Hello!

So I've started an rp server for a Monsta X rp in Discord!

We haven't settled on a plot yet, but it may most likely be of the Seven Deadly Sins or a Harry Potter AU :>

So far, I'm writing as Changkyun and we have a Hoseok, but we don't have the rest of the members (Minhyuk, Shownu, Jooheon, Hyungwon, Kihyun) so I'll leave an ad here!

Comment your discord below so I could add you on discord and send you the link!

Thank you!

CHARACTERS AVAILABLE  
Shownu  
Minhyuk  
Kihyun  
Hyungwon  
Jooheon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this has a literary work, so I hope this isn’t deleted!
> 
> I’m looking for roleplay partners and new friends, both for BTS and for EXO! I typically write as Jungkook for BTS and Kyungsoo for EXO, and I’m looking for people to make a gc with (separate groups, 1 for BTS and 1 for EXO)! I’m also available for one-on-ones and I have a plotlist for such! (If you need another platforms for one-on-ones, leave a comment!)
> 
> For those who have messaged me or whose threads I have not replied to, I’m sorry, I lost all my chats and I can’t get to them!! Please just let me know if you’d still like to write! :<
> 
> My kkt id is wonderlessmijie, you can message me for more details or leave a comment and I’ll reply to it as quick and immediate as I could! 
> 
> BTS MEMBERS NEEDED (kkt gc):  
> Taehyung  
> Jimin  
> Hoseok  
> Namjoon  
> Yoongi  
> Seokjin
> 
> EXO MEMBERS NEEDED (kkt gc):  
> Sehun  
> Jongin  
> Jongdae  
> Chanyeol  
> Baekhyun  
> Junmyeon  
> Yixing  
> Minseok  
> Luhan  
> Zitao  
> Yifan
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
